C'est promis!
by Ocarine
Summary: Comment une simple mission avait telle pu tourner aussi mal. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que tous cela auraient pu arriver et surtouts pas à lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _La mission_

-Alibaba attend moi tu va trop vite!

-C'est toi qui est lent Aladdin!

-Mais sais pas ma faute si je suis petit moi

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça maintenant quand même…

-Ont va être en retard VITE!

Les trois amis étaient en train de parcourir le château pour aller au bureau de Sinbad qui les avait convoqués mais pour quel raison? Ça ils n'en savaient rien. Arrivés, ils entrèrent dans la salle ou il les attendait debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre place devant le bureau du roi, qu'il leur expliqua leur venu.

-Comme vous le savez, Hakuryuu et Judal se sont monté une armée pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du pays et cette armée devient de plus en plus puissante.

-Oui, nous le savons, mais pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir? Questionna Alibaba.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aimerais que vous aillez espionner leur armée. Pour voir s'ils se préparent à lancer une attaque et si sais le cas, venir le plus vite possible nous prévenir pour que l'ont puisse riposter et se défendre bien sûr.

-Pourquoi nous? Nous ne fessons même pas partie de Sindria. Vous ne devriez pas demander à l'un de vos huit généraux à la place? Dit Aladin

-Et bien, je leur est déjà tous attitré des missions plus ou moins importantes et même à ça ils ne pourraient pas. Ils se ferraient remarque à l'instant même où ils poseraient le pied dans la ville. Et si je ne me trompe pas il est en votre devoir, en temps que magi, roi et Coven, de faire régner l'ordre dans le monde et dans se cas si, éviter une guerre inutile.

Et voilà, plus personne ne pouvais contester les dire de l'homme, il avait tout à fait raison. Ils en étaient de leur responsabilité.

-Bien, vu que vous avez l'aire en accord avec mes paroles, vous partirez demain à la première heure vers une ville du nom d'Hamadala. C'est à cet endroit que leur armée se serait installée. Ce sera tout merci.

Les trois jeunes sortirent de la pièce en sachant fortement qu'ils se fessaient en quelque sorte manipulée par Sinbad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La promesse

La nuit tomba finalement, les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et prirent place dans le grand lit qu'ils partagèrent. Ils se placèrent en rond et mirent, au milieu, une petite lampe à huile pour les éclairer du temps qu'ils discutent de leur mission que Sinbad leur avaient donnée une heure auparavant.

-Quand pensez-vous du travaille que Sin' nous à donner? Questionna Aladdin

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment faite de mission de se genre, mais une chose est sur, elle ne sera pas des plus reposante. Dit Morgiana.

-Oui c'est vrai, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous allons avoir à faire, nous pourrions avoir de très gros ennuis avec l'armée d'Hakuryuu. Dit Alibaba à son tour.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, je refuse qu'il y aille plus de mort qu'il en a déjà. Trop de personne perde la vie pour des raisons qui ne les concernent même pas, nous ne devons pas gaspiller notre vie pour de telle raison. C'est pourquoi je veux empêcher une guerre d'éclater.

Un silence installa, ils pensèrent à tous les personnes qui les avaient quittées pour un monde sans pleur, sans famine, sans souffrance, sans guerre…

-Nous ne devons pas être négatifs, sinon notre chance de réussite descende déjà! En plus, notre mission n'est pas d'aller nous combattre, mais plus tôt de voir comment ils se préparent et s'ils organisent une attaque. Dit le blond.

-Tu a raison, et s'il arriverait quelque, je vous protègerez au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

-Moi aussi, je ne laisserais personne faire du mal au personne qui mon rendu ma liberté.

-Personne ne mourra! déclara le jeune garçon en sautant entre ses deux chers amis pour les coller.

-Hahahaha, c'est une promesse alors! Sourie le plus âgé des trois.

-Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille en souriant.

Et ils s'endormir tous lui à côté de l'autre, ne pensant pas de quoi sera faite le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours, bonsoir tous le monde je voulais seulement dire merci au personne qui lisent ma fic. Sa ma faite peur au début de la publier sur le net, mais le temps ça va mieux. Si vous avez de commentaire dite moi l'ai. Merci encore et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _La grande ville_

Comme prévu, le lendemain à la première heure, les trois jeune gens partirent, en bateau, vers la grande ville d'Hamadala. Le trajet pour s'y rendre devait prendre, plus ou moins 3 jour.

Pendant qu'ils s'étaient dans navire, ils se demandaient comment serait cette ville, grande, petite, populeuse, déserte, tranquille ou bien active? Ils n'avaient que très peu d'information la seul chose qu'ils savaient était que le camp ennemie se trouvais à cette entre, sinon aucun d'entre eu n'avaient encore mis les pieds là-bas.

Les jours passèrent vite et bientôt ils arrivèrent à destination. Les trois jeunes allèrent sur le pont pour voir la ville dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle était très grande, situé dans une montagne et près de la mer.

-Elle doit être riche! Dit Aladdin avec un sourire au lèvre, elle est proche de plus richesse naturel.

-Cela ne veut rien dire ne te fit pas à l'apparence, dit Alibaba un peu plus sérieusement, Baldad avais l'aire comme ça de loin mais rendu là-bas, tous le monde pouvais voir que le pays était pauvre ' '

-Restons sur nos gardes alors, dit Morgiana.

Après quelques heures, les jeunes gens arrivèrent au port d'Hamadala. En déparquant, ils remarquèrent directement qu'il n'y avait aucun commerçant, très peu de personne dans les ruelles et les rares personnes qu'ils y avaient restaient les regardèrent avec méfiances tout en restant sur leur garde.

-Se serait l'armée d'Hakuryuu qui aurait faite quelque chose? Demanda la jeune fanalis.

-Je crois bien, dit le blondinet, d'habitude la présence d'une armée dans une région entraîne souvent la crainte chez les gens.

-Nous devrions trouver un hôtel ou nous pourrions loger pour la nuit et pour quelques jours, dit le jeune magi en regardant le ciel, la nuit va bientôt arriver fessons vite.

Ils commencèrent à chercher, mais n'en trouvèrent pas. Alors ils décidèrent de demander aux villageois mais d'est qu'ils s'approchèrent d'eu soit qu'ils les ignoraient ou qu'ils se trouvèrent une raison de s'éclipsée.

-Si ça continue comme ça, nous allons devoir dormir à la belle étoile!

En dissent ces mots, un cri arriva à leur oreille. Ils accoururent pour voir se qu'il se passait et une fois sur les lieus, ils virent une jeune femme avec une fillette se faire agresser par un homme habiller de rouge et noir, un soldat de l'armé.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je vais publier tous les dimanche, alors merci d'avance de lire les prochain chapitre qu'il y aura!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les explications

Morgiana réagis la première, elle courut vers le soldat et le frappa dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Allez-vous bien, demanda Aladdin avec une mine inquiète à la jeune femme et la fillette.

-Il a eu plus de peur que de mal, mais si vous ne n'auriez pas était là, je n'aime mieux pas penser à ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer.

-Pourriez-vous me dire, pourquoi cet homme vous embêtait? Questionna la jeune Fanalis, tout en regardant l'homme inconscient avec mépris.

-Nous ne devrions pas parler de cela ici, allons à ma demeure, commença personne ne nous dérangera.

Alors, le petit groupe suivit la femme qui les conduisit à une petite maison non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme leur demanda de s'assoir autour de la table pour pouvoir leur fournir des explications consternant la petite ville.

-Nous pourrions commencer cette discussion du bon pied! Dit le jeune Magi, commençons par les présentations, moi c'est Aladdin lui Alibaba et elle Morgiana.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer madame, dit le jeune blondinet.

\- Moi je m'appelle Égata et ma fille Rina.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tous à l'heure?

-Eh bien, tout cela a commencé il y a quelque mois, une armé est arrivée et a pris refuge au sommet de la ville. Au début, ils ne dérangeaient personne, nous avons souvent l'habitude. Notre ville est aux milieux des vois martines et parfois quelques armées viennent pour y faire le pleins de provision, mais cette fois ils sont resté. Depuis qu'ils sont ici, il n'y a presque plus aucun navire qui viennent et cela a pour effet de faire tomber notre ville en ruine. En plus de tous cela, ils ont commencé à amener les hommes pour les forcer de travailler dans leur armée, comme quoi ils auraient de grande conséquence sur leur famille…. Je le sais car ils ont dit cela avant d'amené mon mari.

À la fin de son explication Égata tomba en larme. Les trois jeune gens ne savaient pas quoi faire, comment réagis à des actes commença, c'était tout simplement inhumain! En plus, elles étaient supervises par leur ancien camarade. Après quelque minute de réflexion Alibaba prit la parole, n'étant plus capable de supporter les pleurs de la pauvre jeune femme.

-Pardonnais moi, mais sauriez-vous comment accéder à leur repère.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Tout simplement, car nous somme venu pour mettre fin à tous cela.

* * *

Veuillez me pardonner pour mon TRÈS grand retard. J'ai eu plusieurs problème avec mon laptop qui ne sont toujours pas réglé. Alors je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier mon prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lus le chapitre 4!


End file.
